


new year's kiss

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: junmyeon promised, and he's never late.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	new year's kiss

A new year isn’t much different — it’s really just a new calendar, while everything else goes back to being the same. It’s just a break, in the name of celebrations, that everyone decides they need. There’s also this ridiculous ‘new year, new me!’ thing which people try to do. Sehun can’t help but downright laugh at such people.

“You’re just bitter,” Chanyeol says, rolling his eyes at Sehun. He passes the wine glass to Minseok, then Sehun. “Because you thought Junmyeon would be here. And you’d get to kiss him.”

That’s half true. He is more bitter than usual about new year celebrations. He really does think all of those things, but with a milder level of annoyance.

Minseok laughs. Sehun huffs. “I’m not bitter! I just think New Year celebrations are stupid.”

Chanyeol scoffs, but doesn’t reply.

Sehun checks his watch. There’s thirty minutes left, for the 10 second countdown to begin. He looks around the small gathering of people from the office, at Chanyeol’s house, it’s just his department, so there is nobody standing awkwardly but him. He can mix with everyone in seconds, but Junmyeon promised he’d be here.

Sehun takes a big gulp of the wine, annoyed. They’ve celebrated a lot of new years together, especially the Western style. Sehun usually had Jongin with him, just for the sake of kissing at 00:00 exactly, and Junmyeon had Jongdae. He just noticed both of them from afar, he’s never really interacted with them.

Sehun wasn’t (isn’t) dating Jongin, but Junmyeon was, and they broke up around 2 months ago. Junmyeon still sits around moping, and it really doesn’t help Sehun’s yearning heart. He’s had crush on Junmyeon for so long, it kind of feels like love, but Sehun knows he doesn’t even know Junmyeon’s father’s name.

They’re office friends, don’t interact outside office — their conversations are usually limited to office things.

Sehun checks his phone for any texts. Maybe he’s stuck with someone, maybe the car broke down. Something must’ve happened, right? He usually isn’t late to parties. He is never late, period.

Helping Junmyeon move on is a little hard, especially with his feelings acting up. He’s visited Junmyeon’s house the most in the past two months. He’s cleaned the house while Junmyeon takes a shower, he’s made sure Junmyeon has eaten properly the whole week, they’ve bonded over missing someone who isn’t here.

Sehun isn’t sure why he did it, why he helped Junmyeon when they didn’t even know each other properly.

“Sehun,” Chanyeol calls. He holds the wine bottle up. “More wine?”

Sehun looks at his glass. Oh. He finished it already? “Half, thanks.”

Chanyeol pours him half a glass, and leaves with the bottle, offering it to others in the party. Minseok is standing alone behind the kitchen island, sipping the wine. Sehun walks up to him, sits on the clean island top. “Hey.”

Minseok raises his glass to him. “Hi. How’s the party?”

“Kind of dull,” Sehun shrugs. “Everyone seems to be enjoying, though.”

“You can enjoy without Junmyeon, you know?”

Sehun laughs. “That isn’t the reason I called it dull. I prefer, well, music and dancing.”

Minseok rolls his eyes, but doesn’t say anything else. Sehun swirls the wine in his glass, staring at it for a second. “I just— he promised to be here, you know? New years was a special thing apparently, between him and Jongdae, and he said he’ll probably miss him more.”

“And you don’t want him to feel that.”

Sehun nods. “Yeah. They didn’t break up on bad terms, but I don’t want him to feel lonely. He promised to show up.”

Minseok takes out his phone, then puts it back in. “He still has twenty-five minutes left to show up.”

“But the party started an hour ago!”

Chanyeol returns, with the wine bottle almost empty. He puts it in the open shelf, next to a jar of chocolate pieces, and stands next to Minseok, free arm on Minseok’s shoulder. “That is concerning,” He tells Minseok, then looks at Sehun with an apologetic smile. “Junmyeon is never late.”

“Concerning?”

Chanyeol is Junmyeon’s old friend — he’s Jongdae’s friend too. He also took care of Junmyeon, a lot more than Sehun, actually. Chanyeol nods. “The last time he was late to something, he had broken his arm.”

That information doesn’t help. Sehun feels a wave of panic rise through him, but Chanyeol puts his hand on Sehun’s knee, squeezes it gently. “It can’t always be like that, Sehun, stop overthinking.”

“I wasn’t overthinking.” Sehun huffs.

“Panicking, then,” Minseok chides, chuckling. “It was all over your face.”

“What was?”

Sehun turns back, one leg on the island top to look back properly. It’s Junmyeon. Sehun gets down the island top, and glares at Junmyeon. Junmyeon is wearing a black suit, black hair combed back neatly, and lips shimmering thanks to lip gloss.

“What?” Junmyeon pouts. “Why are you glaring at me?”

“You’re late,” Sehun says. “I was getting worried.”

Chanyeol and Minseok leave the kitchen, whispering something to each other. Junmyeon watches them leave with a confused face, then looks at Sehun, the pout returns. “I was trying to decide if suit was too formal or not.”

Sehun watches Junmyeon take a seat on the island top, then pat the space next to him. Sehun sits next to him. “You could’ve texted me.”

That makes Junmyeon hesitate a little. He stares at Sehun for a good while, then glances at the living room, where most of them are gathered. “Okay,” He takes a deep breath, looking a little guilty. “That... isn’t the reason. I don’t know why I lied.”

It makes Sehun a little nervous. He pursues his lips, holds Junmyeon’s gaze as he waits for Junmyeon to say something about it.

“I just,” Junmyeon slumps a little, breaking eye contact. He moves forward, keeping his elbows on his knees, head in his palms. “I wanted to look good.”

“You—”

“For you.” Junmyeon takes a deep breath, pulls himself back to sit properly, and looks at Sehun. “I think you’re really cute, Sehun. I don’t know if it’s because you’ve been around when Jongdae wasn’t. And I really don’t want to lead you on and—”

“Chanyeol was around too,” Sehun mutters. “Do you feel the same way towards him?”

Junmyeon chuckles, but the humour dies quickly. “He’s my friend for over seven years, I don’t see him in any other way.”

Sehun isn’t sure if he’s feeling upset right now, or kind of happy. He just nods.

“I like you, a lot,” Junmyeon continues. He sounds really serious, and worried. “I think— I guess I haven’t, well, I don’t know if I’ve moved on.”

“I understand,” Sehun nods, “And that’s okay, I think. I can wait, if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

Junmyeon looks surprised. Sehun goes pink. “I-I thought it was obvious.”

“It wasn’t,” Junmyeon whispers. “It really wasn’t.”

“Ten minutes!” Someone yells. Everyone cheers loudly, very drunk. It makes both of them laugh.

“You know,” Sehun moves closer to Junmyeon, their shoulders and knees touching now. “I think celebrating New Year is kind of dumb. It’s just another excuse for a holiday.”

“I think it’s fun,” Junmyeon shrugs. “But that’s a valid point too. New year time can become a thing for only overly optimistic people.”

The conversation moves with ease, they mostly talk about office things, again, but Junmyeon shares a little about his personal life, too. Sehun feels warmth spread from his stomach, his heart racing whenever he notices they’re both leaning in a little, or that there’s finally some music in the party and he didn’t notice it until now. It feels like their own little bubble — which makes Sehun a little hopeful.

“One minute!”

Junmyeon looks at the living room, then at Sehun. “Do you have someone tonight?”

“No,” Sehun says. “Jongin got a boyfriend this time.”

Junmyeon winces. “I’m sorry?”

“Nah, we weren’t dating anyway. I just liked having someone to kiss after the countdown,” He glances at Junmyeon, silently hoping he’ll get the hint. He probably shouldn’t hope for it, but it’s been a lot of days of yearning, and he just wants _one_ chance. “And he didn’t mind kissing me, as a friend.”

“Do you…” Junmyeon fidgets, plays with his fingers for a second. “I can do that— If! you don’t mind, that is! I don’t—”

Sehun cuts him off, grinning. “I don’t mind, if you don’t.”

_“Ten!”_

Sehun gets down the top. “Do you?”

“I don’t.” Junmyeon is smiling, too.

_“Nine!”_

Sehun leans his hands on next to Junmyeon, moving close. “Can I kiss you, hyung?”

_“Eight!”_

“Yeah,” Junmyeon wraps his arms around Sehun’s waist, pulls him closer. “That’d be nice.”

_“Seven!”_

Sehun leans his forehead against Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon sighs dreamily. “I hope it’s okay,” he looks at Sehun’s lips, then at his eyes. “That I need some time, before anything can happen between us.”

_“Six!”_

“I thought it’s already happening,” Sehun giggles. “You agreed to kiss me.”

“Other than that!” Junmyeon giggles.

_“Five!”_

Sehun moves his hands, to keep them on Junmyeon’s waist. “Yeah. I’m okay with that.”

_“Four!”_

“I think I’m looking forward to it,” Sehun sighs happily. “I have something to confess.”

_“Three!”_

Junmyeon hums. “You can tell me anything. Unless you killed someone.”

“Oh,” Sehun tries to stifle his laughter. “Nevermind then.”

_“Two!”_

The number makes Sehun a little over the edge. “It’s—“ he takes a deep breath. “I’ve liked you for a, uh, long time.”

“Oh,” Junmyeon’s face falls. “I guess I really am oblivious like Chanyeol says, huh?”

_“ONE!”_

Sehun presses their lips together, pulling him closer. Junmyeon kisses him back, his hands moving a little lower, but he doesn’t touch Sehun’s butt, moves his hands back to Sehun’s waist.

“Happy new year, Sehun.” Junmyeon mutters, smiling softly.

Sehun returns the smile, presses another kiss on Junmyeon’s lips. “Happy new year, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> there a lot of mistakes probably, because i didn't proof read it, im really tired >< anyway i hope you liked it!! please let me know if you liked it or not!! <3
> 
> (and ! my [commissions ](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon/status/1206231519745830912?s=20) are open!!!! and you can support me on [ ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/royalkjmyeon) too, if you can !! p.s if you're doing it through ko-fi please say something about my writing or fics or i panic and have a meltdown)


End file.
